


Times change

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Help, The Marauders - Freeform, how Lily might have come to like the marauders, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Where Sirius saves Lily from a group of Slytherins





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the title, I couldn't think of a good one to match this story.

For year, Lily has always has stood up for what she believed is right so ,in sixth year, when she hears a group of Slytherin's speaking badly about muggle-borns, she decides to state her opinion. It doesn't get her very far.

"All those mudbloods and half-breads deserve to die," one of them snarls, making Lily pause round the corner to listen.

"I think blood traitors are just as bad," another Slytherin, who Lily recognises as Avery, says back.

"You've got a point their, Avery," Mulciber says, bitterly.

"You're all disgusting you know that?" Lily says, walking the corner.

"Says the mudblood," Mulciber snaps.

"You're all here judging people on their blood status and what they believe in. It's utterly disgusting! It makes no difference whether you're pure-blood or not, it's your personality that counts," Lily says, angry green eyes glaring at the three Slytherin's.

"How touching but I think she just insulted us, don't you Avery?" the Slytherin, that Lily does know, spits.

"I agree, Wilkes," Avery says, a small cruel smile forming on his lips, "you know what we do to mudbloods that insult us."

"You're all talk," Lily snaps, starting to walk away.

"Sectumsempra."

"Protego"

Lily turns around quickly, shocked, wondering who put the shield up until she hears his voice.

"Attacking when her back was turned. Why am I not surprised," Sirius mocks, glaring at the three Slytherins with his wand pointed at them, "such a cowards, the lot of ya."

"Sect-" Avery starts to shout.

"Expelliarmus," Sirius counters, straight away catching his wand in his hand, "why don't you hurry back to your dungeon before I do something I won't regret."

Even at only seventeen, Sirius is a powerful wizard and most students know not to challenge him when he's angry. These Slytherins included.

"You'll regret this one day, Black," Mulciber snarls but lowers his wand.

"Oh I'm scared," Sirius mocks, watching the three of them walk away, before turning to Lily, "you of all people should know not to turn your backs on Slytherins especially after insulting them."

"I wasn't thinking," Lily says, softly, then she pauses before asking him, confused, "why did you do that?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Sirius asks, cocking his head to the side, reminding Lily a lot of a dog.

"You hate me," Lily says, still confused.

Sirius frowns, "no I don't."

"You and your friends make fun of me enough," Lily says.

"If you mean by James embarrassing you daily then that is not because any of us hate you," Sirius says, smirking.

"What is it because of then?" Lily asks.

"He'll kill me for saying this but he's hopelessly in love with you and to be honest it's driving me, Remus and Peter up the wall," Sirius says, sincerely, while brushing his long hair behind his back from his face.

"Look at you, using a muggle phrase," Lily can't help but mock as she thinks about what the dark haired boy just said.

"I blame Remus...and muggle studies," Sirius jokes, smirking.

"Thought you would," Lily says, smiling as well now.

"We better get to lunch before next period starts and we can't eat anything," Sirius says, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, Mary will be wondering where I am," Lily agrees, watching Sirius start walking away before adding, "oh and B-Sirius?"

"Yeah, Evans," Sirius says, smirking, "I mean Lily."

"Thank you," Lily says, smiling softly at the boy that for years she had thought an arrogant bully.

"Your welcome but what are you thanking me for?" Sirius says, tilting his head again.

"Stopping those Slytherins, telling me you and your friends don't hate me, proving me wrong, pick a reason," Lily says, smiling gratefully.

"I'm sorry we ever gave you the impression we did hate you," Sirius says, sincerely, "wait...what did I prove you wrong about?"

"You and the others being bullies," Lily says, apologeticly.

"We attack in the open where as others attack in the shadows, I get why you would think that," Sirius says, nodding, "see you around, Lily."

"See you around, Sirius," Lily answers, before going to find her friends.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where've you been?" James asks, when Sirius finally sits down with them at lunch.

"Just sorting out some Slytherins for Evans," Sirius answers, smirking when James' head snaps up to look at him.

"Is she alright?" James asks, concerned.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have been if I hadn't got there when I did," Sirius answers.

"What happened?" Remus asks, glancing at Lily when she walks into the hall and joins her friends.

"She called Avery and his cronies out on their unfairness towards muggle-borns and half bloods," Sirius explains, "then she tried to walk away..."

"Is she crazy?" James says, shaking his head, "never turn your back on a Slytherin."

"That's what I told her afterwards," Sirius agrees, nodding.

"What happened after that?" Peter asks, interested.

"They used that 'Sectumsempra' curse that Snivellus usually uses," Sirius says, shaking his head, "I put a shield on her to deflect it."

"Sectumsempra? They could have killed her if you weren't there," James says, furious, "wait...was Snivellus there?"

"No, only Avery, Mulciber and Wilkes," Sirius says, "don't think they would have hurt her if he was."

"I wouldn't be surprised," James mutters, "what did she say when they'd gone?"

"Asked me why I did it and thing like that," Sirius answers, smiling, "I don't think she hates us anymore though."

 

 

 

 


End file.
